Una Vida sin Sonidos
by roochi03
Summary: Kurt Hummel es un adolescente relativamente normal. Hasta que un día sufre un accidente que lo dejará sordo, e incapacitado para volver a hablar. Intentara continuar con su vida lo más normal que sea posible, pero el acoso aumenta luego del accidente. Entonces conocerá a un chico nuevo, Blaine, que lo apoyara e intentara ayudar luego de aquel trágico día..
1. Capitulo 1:El tragico dia

**Una vida sin sonidos**

Capítulo 1: El Trágico Día

Kurt Hummel era un adolescente relativamente normal. A sus 17 años de edad, estudiaba en Mackenley High School, donde era el unico chico abiertamente gay. Sufría de acoso constante por su sexualidad, y para empeorar las cosas, la gente lo molestaba aun más porque era miembro del club glee. Y uno muy importante. Pero a el no el molestaba. Era más que feliz siendo quien era y haciendo lo que le gustaba. Además, tenía el apoyo constante de su padre y de sus amigos del club glee. El era feliz.

Pero el destino pude ser muy cruel, aun para las mejores personas, y nadie esperaba la desgracia que tuvo que afrontar Kurt una calida tarde de primavera…

El día amaneció calido, era una mañana radiante. Kurt se levanto feliz, pero algo era distinto... había algo raro esa mañana. Decidió ignorarlo, y comenzó con su rutina diaria. Se duchó, se hidrató y selecciono la ropa para ese día. Una camisa manga tres cuartos con un chaleco gris, y un pantalón negro ajustado. Unos borregos blancos, y una pequeña pajarita gris haciendo juego con el chaleco, y su atuendo estaba completo. Se miro al espejo, y cuando estuvo conforme, tomo su mochila y bajo a desayunar.

-Hmmm, eso huele delicioso papá, me alegra que hayas estado ojeando ese libro de recetas sencillas que te regale por tu cumpleaños- Dijo Kurt alegremente sentándose y tomando una tostada con mantequilla y su taza con café. Pero ni bien dio el primer bocado, su cara de felicidad se transformo, y la sensación incomoda y de preocupación volvió a el.

-Gracias chico- Respondió jovialmente Burt, pero su expresión también se apago al notar el cambio en su hijo. –Que pasa? Tan mal están?- pregunto ahora frustrado

-que? Ah no, no es eso.. – respondió distraídamente Kurt, forzándose a olvidar la mala sensación

-Y entonces que pasa? Que esta mal?- Volvió a preguntar Burt

-No es nada- dijo Kurt- Es solo que..Me desperté con una mala sensación hoy, es todo-

-No te preocupes-, dijo Burt – De seguro no es nada. Solo vigila mas atentamente donde pisas hoy, y donde dejas tus cosas- Dijo con una sonrisa sincera que hizo despejar las dudas de Kurt.

-Si, mejor no preocuparse- Se levanto y tomo su mochila- Voy tarde para la escuela, recuerda que esta tarde voy a ir al centro comercial con Santana y Brittany, hay una oferta en Diccken's y ese sweater debe ser mío, no me esperes!- Dijo alegremente mientras depositaba torpemente un beso en la mejilla de su padre y se encaminaba a la salida

-De acuerdo, cuídate muchacho, no olvides que te quiero- Dijo protectoramente Burt

-Yo igual papá, adiós!- dijo Kurt saliendo de la casa. Pero lo que el no sabia, era que esa seria la ultima vez que escucharía a su padre.

* * *

Unas horas mas tarde…

El día había transcurrido con normalidad en la escuela. Lo habían empujado algunas veces contra los casilleros, y le habían gritado algunos insultos, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Había cantado un solo en el club glee, por lo que su humor había mejorado notablemente, y casi había logrado olvidar por completo el sentimiento de inseguridad con el que había amanecido.

Kurt salio con sus amigas y los tres fueron al centro comercial. Después de haber comprado el sweater que Kurt tanto quería, decidieron ir a tomar un café. Estaban haciendo la fila para pagarlo cuando..

-Santana! No compre el peluche de unicornio que quería! Como pudimos olvidarnos?- Pregunto triste e indignada Brittany

-Hay por todos los cielos- Respondió Santana- Britt, cariño, no podemos volver mañana por el?- Intento negociar

-Pero dijiste que lo compraríamos hoy!- Dijo con un puchero Brittany

*Santana le dirigió una mirada de suplica a Kurt* -Esta bien, no hay problema- rió él- Ustedes vallan a comprarlo y yo me quedo aquí mismo haciendo la fila… pero no se tarden!

Brittany le dio un tierno y rápido beso en la mejilla a Kurt, tomo velozmente la mano de Santana y la arrastro fuera del local

-Enseguida volvemos!- Logro gritar Santana antes de atravesar la puerta.

En ese mismo momento, un sujeto con un saco entro al café y se formo detrás de Kurt

Kurt rodó los ojos, y río para si- Estas chicas-, pensó, sacando el cambio para pagar los cafés.

Todo paso demasiado rápido. El hombre de saco tomo a Kurt por el cuello y lo pego a si mismo. Con una mano lo sostenía firmemente, mientras que con la otra apuntaba con un arma a la cajera. –Arriba las manos- Rugió –Esto es un asalto-

Se escucharon gritos, gente que comenzaba a correr, niños que lloraban y el disparo al aire del hombre de saco tuvo efecto inmediato. Un silencio mortal invadió la cafetería, los gritos cesaron y todos se quedaron en sus lugares.

-Ahora que tengo su atención- volvió a gritar- no quiero que nadie intente nada, o el chico aquí morirá. –Tu, le dijo a la cajera, mete todo el dinero en la bolsa. Rápido!- Dijo arrojándole un saco.

El hombre no soltaba a Kurt, y no dejaba de apuntar hacia todos lados.

Las lágrimas ya caían por el rostro de Kurt, cuando el hombre lo soltó de un violento empujón para agarrar la bolsa de dinero que la chica sostenía con manos temblorosas.

El hombre se disponía a irse cuando las sirenas y las luces aparecieron. –Quien fue el maldito que llamo a la policía?- grito histérico, apuntando furiosamente a todas las personas

-Alto ahí- Se escucho a un policía gritar desde afuera- Baje el arma lentamente, vamos a entrar!- Volvió a indicar el policía

-No volverán a encerrarme- Murmuro psicoticamente el ladrón, maldiciendo bajo y con la locura implantada en su rostro. Rebusco en su saco y velozmente saco un dispositivo con un botón. Desabrocho su saco, y ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes revelo un chaleco potentemente cargado de explosivos.

-Por dios, no puede ser cierto- Imploro Kurt, presa del pánico.

-No lo haga!- Grito la policía –Alto!-

Pero con una carcajada maniática acciono el botón.

Kurt solo alcanzo a intentar correr y alejarse de allí, pero no llego muy lejos antes de ser empujado ferozmente por la onda expansiva. Sintió dolor. Mucho dolor. El dolor en su cabeza, el dolor al caer sobre escombros, y el inexplicable dolor en sus oídos.

Cayo no muy lejos de allí, donde quedo semi-consciente viendo gente correr, gente llorar, gente intentar levantarse, y gente que ni siquiera podía levantarse. Vio todo eso, pero no pudo escuchar nada. Ya no escucharía nada nunca más.

Se sintió muy débil para seguir estando despierto, así que se rindió, mientras sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, llevándolo a un lugar donde ya no había dolor.

* * *

**No me odien! No mate a Kurt xD jajaja no podria matar a mi personaje favorito.. Primero que todo muchas gracias por leer. Es mi primer Fic de glee, y lei muchisimos, pero nunca me anime a publicar ninguno.. tengo muchas ideas, pero como dije, esta es la primera que me animo a publicar :) Les agradeceria muchisimo que dejen reviews, tanto si les gusto como si no, es lo que anima a alguien a seguir escribiendo, porque te da una idea de si a la gente le gusta no, y te inspira a seguirlo :)**

** Este va a ser un fic relativamente corto (cuatro o cinco capitulos) o tal vez mas, depende. Muchos saludos, de nuevo gracias por leer, y dejen Reviews! que es gratis! xD **

** Besoos!**


	2. Capitulo 2: El despertar

Aclaración. Finn Sigue vivo en esta historia. Me parece una linda forma de recordarlo, y de honrar su memoria seguir escribiendo sobre el. Mientras nosotros lo recordemos, el seguirá viviendo en nuestros corazones. Sin más preámbulos, aquí el segundo capitulo.

**Capitulo 2: El despertar y La dolorosa realidad**

Lentamente, Kurt comenzó a abrir los ojos. Todo su cuerpo le dolía. Seguía totalmente confundido, y solo pudo distinguir a dos enfermeros que lo trasladaban delicadamente a una camilla. Sintió que lo levantaban y lo llevaban hacia el exterior. Sintió una puntada muy fuerte en su cabeza, y se llevo las manos hacia esta. Veía todo borroso, y no lograba entender casi nada. El Sueño volvió a el, y rindiéndose nuevamente, cerro los ojos y se dejo dormir.

Cuando se despertó, ya no estaba en lo que quedaba del café. Ahora estaba en un cuarto de un blanco muy brillante. Era cuadrado, sin mucha decoración, con una amplia ventana que dejaba ver un hermoso jardín hacia el exterior. Un pequeño ropero de roble estaba a un costado. Se fijo en su cama, y se dio cuenta de que no era una cama. Era una camilla, una camilla de hospital. Junto a su cama, había una pequeña mesa de noche, sobre la que se encontraban sus objetos personales, como su celular, su reloj y su billetera. Al otro lado de la camilla, un aparato que estaba conectado por cables a su pecho, y que monitoreaba sus latidos. No había mucho mas en al sala. Kurt se fijo ahora en si mismo. Tenía puesta una bata de hospital, de un celeste que no la agradaba mucho. Sus brazos tenían pequeños moretones y rasguños, y su cabeza y oídos estaban vendados.

En ese mismo momento, fuera de la habitación, un grupo de personas estaba teniendo una discusión.

-Como es posible, doctor?-Preguntaba angustiado Burt, mientras abrazaba a su esposa, Carol, la cual ya estaba derramando lagrimas

-Ya se lo he dicho señor Hummel, -Dijo el Doctor- Me temo que su hijo ha perdido la audición. No es posible decir hasta que punto la ha perdido, pero cuando despierte le haremos las pruebas necesarias para saberlo. Ahora mire aquí- Saco una radiografía de un sobre, donde se mostraba la cabeza de Kurt, y señalo los oídos- Su hijo estuvo muy cerca de donde se detono la bomba. La onda expansiva básicamente le destruyo los oídos. Por lo que se puede apreciar, creemos que el daño es tan severo e irreversible, que no le permitirá al paciente Kurt Hummel volver a escuchar.

Brittany derramaba silenciosas lagrimas mientras Santana la abrazaba y consolaba, y Finn se agarraba la cabeza entre las manos mientras escuchaba la conversación entre sus padres y el medico. Los tres jóvenes estaban sentados en una banca, frente a la puerta de la habitación donde Kurt se encontraba.

Por suerte –Continuo el doctor- El no tiene ningún otro daño visible, más que algunos moretones o rasguños, y ahora se encuentra descansando.

* * *

Burt se hallaba en su taller cuando recibió la llamada. Eran del hospital, y le informaban que su hijo estaba siendo ingresado de urgencia. Una bomba había detonado en el café donde el se encontraba, y los rescatistas lo habían encontrado inconsciente, tumbado junto a unos escombros.

El aire se le había ido mientras escuchaba la noticia, y sintió que se iba a desmayar. Entro corriendo a la casa, llamando desesperado a Carol y Finn, que estaban sentados en el sillón viendo la televisión.

Los tres fueron al hospital a toda velocidad. Al llegar, preguntaron a la recepcionista por Kurt Hummel. La muchacha les indico el pasillo y la habitación, se despidieron velozmente y se apresuraron hacia el ascensor.

Bajaron en el piso tres, y se encontraron con dos chicas con trajes de porristas. Una rubia, con los ojos brillosos por las lágrimas, y la otra morocha, con la preocupación grabada en su rostro.

-Brittany, Santana, que paso?- Pregunto un desesperado Finn

-Nosotros… -comenzó Santana, pero las lagrimas le impidieron continuar y se arrojo a los brazos de Finn, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Esto impresiono mucho al muchacho, nunca la había visto así de frágil...

-Nosotros-Retomo Santana secándose las lágrimas- Habíamos ido de compras y luego por un café... Kurt se quedo en la fila de la cafetería mientras Brittany y yo íbamos a comprar un peluche que habíamos olvidado. Cuando ya teníamos el peluche, volvíamos a la cafetería cuando escuchamos sirenas de policía, y luego una terrible explosión. Corrimos hacia la cafetería, donde vimos personas saliendo, algunas muy heridas, y nos preocupamos. Yo intente entrar, pero un policía me detuvo. Comencé a gritarle que nuestro amigo estaba aun dentro, y el hombre amenazo con esposarme si no me calmaba y dejaba de gritarle, pero eso no me detuvo. Seguí gritando, e intentando entrar, cuando vi que por la puerta salían unos paramédicos con una camilla, y Kurt estaba en ella. –Volvió a sollozar, y luego de un rato se seco las lagrimas, y nuevamente retomo su relato- Grite a los paramédicos que éramos sus amigas, y nos dejaron venir con el en la ambulancia hasta el hospital.

Ahora era Brittany la que lloraba, -El... el...tenia mucha sangre en la cabeza y en los oídos- Sollozaba- Tengo miedo de que algo le pase a mi querido unicornio- Decía la joven mientras intentaba contener las lagrimas, fracasando en el intento

-Ya, ya- La consolaba Burt- Ya escucharon al medico, el esta bien… Cuando despierte veremos el tema de sus oídos.- Pero ni siquiera el podía creerse. A sus 17 años, su hijo acababa de quedarse sordo.

* * *

Ahora, la familia Hudson-Hummel, Brittany y Santana esperaban en el pasillo. El medico se acerco a ellos:

-Escuchen-dijo- Kurt acaba de sufrir una experiencia sumamente traumática, y no sabemos como va a reaccionar. Necesito que solo uno de ustedes entre ahora con migo. Es la primera vez que alguien intentara hablar con el desde que despertó, y necesito que sea alguien de suma confianza.

-Yo iré-Dijo Burt.

Abrieron la puerta e ingresaron ambos, Burt y el doctor, a la pequeña habitación.

Kurt, que estaba despierto los vio entrar. Sintió una alegría enorme al ver a su padre, lo que mas necesitaba ahora era un abrazo suyo.

-Hola muchacho- Dijo con una sonrisa Burt. Pero esta se desvaneció de inmediato al ver el rostro de su hijo.

Kurt había visto a su padre pronunciar algo, un saludo, el suponía. Pero no había escuchado nada. Vio como el medico modulaba, diciendo algo, pero no podía oírlo. Comenzó a desesperarse. Las lágrimas caían por su rostro, y emitía sollozos ahogados. Se revolvía incomodo en la camilla, intentando hacer algún sonido que pudiera escuchar. Quiso gritar y pedir ayuda, y para su horror, ningún sonido salio tampoco de su boca. Sentía su garganta trabada, y aunque no podía escuchar, podía sentir que ningún sonido salía de su garganta. El pánico se apodero de el, y la frustración, el miedo y la angustia lo golpearon junto con la horrible verdad, como un baldazo de agua fría: Estaba sordo y mudo.

Kurt seguia llorando abrazandose a si mismo, cuando su padre se acerco a el y lo abrazo muy fuerte, acariciandole el rostro, y secandole las lagrimas. No dijo nada. Solo lo abrazo. Miro al medico, que miraba conmovido la escena. –Por que mi hijo no puede hablar?- Pregunto, abatido al doctor.

-No puedo decirlo con certeza, pero podria ser una experiencia post-traumatica – Explico- Muchas personas que sufren un hecho tan terrible y angustiante quedan con traumas psicológicos que necesitan descargar. Algunos, lo hacen por medio del habla. Se cierran, y simplemente dejan de hablar. O porque no quieren, o porque simplemente no se dan cuenta. Otros, no pueden. Dejan de hablar y ni siquiera ellos saben por que. Es algo que no pueden controlar. Mientras que no haya un da;o fisico en las cuerdas vocales, con tiempo, y estricto tratamiento pscicologico Kurt podria volver a hablar. Pero eso solo lo dira el tiempo. Por ahora, no hay mucho mas que podamos hacer. Con suerte ma;ana ya tendra el alta medico.

Mi mejor consejo en estos casos, es que se lo tomen con calma y que recurran apoyo terapeutico. Mientras tanto, Kurt podria intentar comunicarse por medio de la escritura, y ams adelante, en lenguaje de se;as. Tome- le entrgo una libreta y una birome a Burt- Intente pedirle que se comunique escribiendole. Los dejare solos, con permiso.

Y dicho esto, el medico salio de la habitación.

Kurt ya habia dejado de llorar, y ahora solo lagrimeaba y temblaba un poco, sin soltar a su padre, y sin querer abrir los ojos.

Burt comenzó a escribir en la libreta. Golpeo suavemente el hombro de Kurt, lo que llamo la atención del joven, provocando que abriera los ojos y mirara la libreta que su padre le entregaba. En ella decia: **_" Hola muchacho. Se que lo que pasaste fue terrible, y pronto podrás contármelo todo. Afuera hay varias personas esperando para verte. Ahora debes tranquilizarte, y dejarnos ayudarte. Aquí estamos para todo lo que necesites. No olvides que te amamos, y estaremos en las buenas y en las malas. Ahora, quieres que pasen?"_**

Kurt intento sonreir, pero le costaba demasiado en esos momentos. Abrazo a su padre, y asintió.

En ese momento fue consciente de la complicada existencia que tenia por delante, pero tenia que ser fuerte. Tenia que ser mas fuerte que la situación y superarlo, como supero los obstáculos que tuvo a lo largo de su corta vida. Superarlo, como a la muerte de su madre, como al acoso que recibió durante años en la escuela, como a todo lo malo que le paso en la vida. Pero esta vez, el destino realmente estaba poniendo a prueba la voluntad de Kurt Hummel.

* * *

**Primero que todo, Gracias por leer! Y mil gracias por los hermosos reviews que dejaron, por los favoritos, y a los que siguieron la historia. Me pone muy feliz saber que mi tiempo en escribir la historia estuvo bien invertido. No se olviden de dejar comentarios, o decirme por mensaje si les gusto la historia, y si no tambien. Alguien vio el capitulo el otro dia de "The quarterback" :'( Fue realmente emotivo. Un digno homenaje a Cory, y a su personaje Finn...**

**Bueno, Muchos saludos, y espero que esten bien! :D**


	3. Capitulo 3:Regreso a la rutina

**Aclaraciones: Ni glee ni sus personajes me pertenecen, bla, bla, bla, etc. xD lo unico que me pertenece es esta historia :)**

**PDV (punto de vista): se usa para indicar que la historia va a ser narrada por el punto de vista de otro personaje distinto al habitual.**

** Bueno, creo que esas son todas las aclaraciones por ahora. Estoy muuuy emocionada por este capitulo! Aqui es donde aparece Blaine :D y no va a ser un encuentro muy..lindo? al principio ;)**

**En fin, espero que les guste! A disfrutar del capitulo!**

* * *

**Capitulo 3: El despertar y la dolorosa realidad**

Las semanas que siguieron no fueron fáciles para Kurt. Luego de haber pasado días en el hospital, los médicos diagnosticaron que no había nada que pudieran hacer para mejorar la audición del joven. Le aconsejaron comenzar terapia para intentar que Kurt volviera a hablar, pero las sesiones transcurrían y ningún avance se lograba.

Las sesiones. Él odiaba ir a terapia. Había comenzado a estudiar lenguaje de señas, pero aun le costaba, por lo que se comunicaba con la terapeuta, sus amigos y familia escribiendo en su pequeña libreta de bolsillo.

No es que la terapeuta era mala, al contrario, era una persona muy amable, pero a Kurt realmente le ponía mal tener que recordarse tres veces a la semana, durante muchas semanas que ya no podría escuchar. El realmente quería hablar, y lo intentaba, pero cada vez que abría la boca, o que intentaba hacer algún sonido, no solo no lo escuhaba, sino que no lo sentía. Podía darse cuenta perfectamente de que ningún sonido salía de si garganta.

Nunca perdía la esperanza de que su voz si estaba ahí, solo que el no la escuchaba. Por lo que todas las mañanas, mientras desayunaba modulaba frente a su padre, intentando hablarle, y lo miraba esperanzado esperando que algún sonido haya salido, pero la escena siempre se repetía sin éxitos, y Burt debía reunir todas sus fuerzas para no largarse a llorar allí mismo, y negarle tristemente con la cabeza.

Luego de desayunar, tomaba su mochila y se dirigía a la escuela.

Kurt no había querido dejar Mackenley. El año que viene se graduaría, y aunque le costaba admitirlo, le agradaba el lugar. A pesar de que lo acosaban constantemente, y le hacían la vida imposible, en ese lugar había conseguido formar parte de algo, sentirse especial. Mackenley no solo tenia abusivos y homofóbicos, también tenía un grupo maravilloso de personas en el club Glee que siempre ayudaron y cuidaron de Kurt, y le brindaron su amistad. Así es, Kurt Hummel tenía amigos.

Por eso, cuando su padre le ofreció, y prácticamente rogó por que el aceptara trasladarse a la escuela para sordos, Kurt se negó rotundamente, y termino prometiendo que se organizaría muy bien para poder llevarle el ritmo a la escuela, aun así con su discapacidad.

Tuvo que discutir con el director Figgins, y demostrarle que podría hacerlo para que aceptara dejarlo en la escuela, y se mostró realmente enojado cuando en un primer momento se negó. Bueno, lo mas enojado que se pueda demostrar escribiendo palabras amenazantes y ofensivas en una pequeña libreta…

Las semanas siguieron pasando. Todos en el club Glee lo apoyaban, incluso los profesores, y algún que otro alumno de otro curso. Así es, Kurt seguía yendo al club Glee. Realmente le ponía mal ver todo lo que había perdido. Saber que no volvería a cantar incluso si recuperaba su voz, pero se sentía querido junto con sus amigos, y al menos aun podía verlos dejando todo con cada canción, sus gestos, sus movimientos, apreciando no solo su canto. No pudiendo escuchar, sus otros sentidos se intensificaron, y ahora estaba más sensible que nunca, y más atento. Prestaba más atención a los detalles, y comenzaba a ver el mundo con otros ojos.

Los días avanzaban, y cada vez se acostumbraba más. Ya dominaba completamente el lenguaje de señas, pero au así siempre llevaba consigo una libreta, por si necesitaba comunicarse con alguien que no hablara por señas. Pero las cosas buenas no venían solas, y el acoso también aumentaba. Ahora era blanco fácil de granizados, burlas, carteles, e insultos. Ya no solo era el chico gay de la escuela, sino que ahora era "el chico sordo mudo y gay de la escuela".

* * *

**PDV: Blaine**

Este era el primer día Blaine Anderson en Mackenley. Estaba muy nervioso, pero finalmente acepto. Estaba caminando por los pasillos, cuando el timbre de cambio de horas lo sorprendió y de un momento a otro se hallaba esquivando gente que salía presurosa de sus aulas. Hacia unos momentos los pasillos estaban silenciosos, y se sentía algo solitario, pero cuando toda esa gente apareció, se alegro un poco, pensando que alguien vendría a hablarle, o que conocería a algunas personas. Sin embargo nada paso, y eso logro que se entristeciera aun más.

Seguía caminando sin un rumbo aparente, cuando encontró en la pared de anuncios una nota que tenia escrito en letra grande _"__**Audiciones para el club glee**__: __**El club Glee necesita la ayuda de todo aquel que le guste cantar, y se sentiría honrado de contar con tu presencia. Inscríbete aquí..."**_

-Bueno Blaine-pensó-, vas a tener que empezar a conocer personas en el colegio, y este parece un buen lugar para comenzar.-

Y sin dudarlo, tomo la pluma y escribió su nombre.

* * *

La semana siguiente, Blaine se hallaba sentado en el club Glee, apreciando la increíble voz de una chica, que según le habían dicho se llamaba Rachel. Cuando la canción acabo, aplaudió junto con los demás, e instintivamente se le escapo un "eso fue increíble, no?" hacia la persona que tenia junto. Luego de que se percato que no conocía a dicha persona, se volteo, y lo que vio lo impresiono. Sintió como si su estomago se encogiera al ver a un castaño de unos increíbles ojos azules, y piel de porcelana. Su atuendo parecía de diseñador, y combinaba a la perfección, y su cabello estaba peinado maravillosamente.

-Wow, solo...wow-penso Blaine- Luego de quedarse sin habla por un momento, finalmente reacciono: - Que tonto soy, ni siquiera le he dicho mi nombre- se golpeo mentalmente

-Hola, soy Blaine- Dijo alegremente. Pero su sonrisa se esfumo al ver que el otro chico ni siquiera se percataba.

-ajam-aclaro su garganta- Hola, soy… soy Blaine- Repitió, intentando sonreír

Pero el castaño no asintió, ni volteo, no hizo nada. Simplemente se quedo ahí, mirando con aire de aburrimiento la lección que el señor Schuester escribía en la pizarra.

-Disculpa, acaso me estas ignorando?-Pregunto un tanto triste y un tanto ofendido Blaine

E inmediatamente sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase, a lo que el castaño simplemente tomo su mochila y se fue sin más, dejando a un boquiabierto Blaine

Luego de ese pequeño primer percance, el día de Blaine transcurrió con normalidad.

Estaba en educación física, dando vueltas en la pista de atletismo, cuando lo vio.

El chico que en la mañana había estado en el club glee, estaba ahora sentado en las gradas, leyendo un libro.

Cuando la clase de Blaine acabo, se acerco hacia las gradas donde estaba el castaño.

-Hola!, escucha, creo que nuestro primer encuentro no fue del todo agradable, y quería presentarme. Soy Blaine- grito desde unos escalones mas abajo

Pero nuevamente, el chico ni siquiera volteo, y seguía leyendo con aire distraído su libro. Finalmente, el castaño soltó un bostezo, actitud que casi hace sacar chispas a Blaine. –Bien!-grito ofendido- Si no quieres hablarme podrías habérmelo dicho y ya.

-Solo intentaba conocer a alguien…-Dijo casi en un susurro, sintiéndose realmente triste y alejándose del campo.

Cuando Blaine se hubo ido, el castaño levanto la vista de su libro, se desperezo, y volvió a leer, sin haber siquiera percatado la presencia de Blaine.

* * *

Al otro día, Blaine todavía seguía algo molesto por lo que había pasado ayer, pero no estaba dispuesto a dejar que una sola persona engreída y creída le arruinara su instancia en Mackenley. Estaba en su casillero, ordenando sus libros, cuando al darse vuelta se encontró a unos chicos de chaquetas rojas, que según le habían dicho estaban en el equipo de Football del colegio. Lo que vio lo asombro bastante. Los chicos estaban enmantecando el piso, en un sector cerca de los casilleros. Inmediatamente salieron corriendo y se escondieron doblando el pasillo. Un momento después, el chico castaño apareció caminando por el pasillo. A pesar de que Blaine estaba enojado con el, le dio lastima, y soltó un sincero "cuidado, esta enmantecado, podrías caer" Pero el chico ni siquiera volvió a notarlo. Blaine se enojo esta vez y le grito un "hey!" y esta vez el castaño tampoco le presto atención. Finalmente el joven llego a la parte enmantecada, y antes de que Blaine pudiera detenerlo callo estrepitosamente, y todos sus libros se desparramaron por el lugar. Los jugadores salieron de su escondite, y vaciaron un vaso lleno de brillantina sobre el joven que aun estaba tirado en el piso haciendo un gesto de dolor.

-Ahí tienes Ho-Mo!- le gritaron, y se alejaron riendo, chocando palmas, y felicitándose entre si.

Blaine se quedo atónito, parado en medio del pasillo, mirando al joven que hacia gestos de dolor a medida que se levantaba. Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, Blaine comenzó a juntar los libros, mientras analizaba lo que había pasado.

-Bien, evidentemente puedo sacar dos conclusiones de esto- pensó- la primera, este chico también es gay, y la segunda, evidentemente no le cae bien a los populares, así que imagino que no es uno de ellos.

-Toma- le dijo amablemente Blaine, entregándole sus libros

El castaño los tomo, se sacudió el brillo y se arreglo sus ropas. Dejo los libros en su casillero, y saco del bolsillo una pequeña libreta. Escribió algo, y luego se la entrego a Blaine con una sonrisa honesta.

Blaine la tomo algo sorprendido y leyó, quedándose boquiabierto una vez más en el día,

"_Hola, soy Kurt. Gracias por ayudarme. Soy sordomudo."_

Los ojos de Blaine pasaban de la libreta en sus manos al chico que tenia en frente, sin poder creerlo, y maldiciéndose mentalmente por haberle dicho engreído y creído, y entendiendo, finalmente por que el chico había estado "Ignorándolo" desde ayer.

* * *

**Holaa! Como estan? Que les parecio el capitulo? pobre Blaine, pensaba que kurt lo ignoraba :3**

**Bueno, en el proximo capitulo van a empezar a conocerse, y luego seguiran las complicaciones :o**

**Muchas gracias a todos los seguidores, a todos los favoritos y a los reviews! Me hacen muy feliz :')**

**No olviden comentarme por inbox o por reviews que les va pareciendo la historia :) Muchos saludos y hasta pronto!**

**-Roo**


	4. Capitulo 4: Conociendote

**Capitulo 4: Conociéndote**

**En este capitulo se muestra a un Blaine bastante tímido... me encanta! xD**

**Bueno, espero que les guste el capitulo!**

**Pd, recuerdo, o comento, para los que no sepan, que lo que esta en cursiva y generalmente entre comillas son o pensamientos de Kurt, o frases dichas por los personajes en lenguaje de señas o escritas en algun lado. Ahora si, a leer!**

* * *

"_Hola, soy Kurt. Gracias por ayudarme. Soy sordomudo."_

Los ojos de Blaine pasaban de la libreta en sus manos al chico que tenia en frente, sin poder creerlo, y maldiciéndose mentalmente por haberle dicho engreído y creído, y entendiendo, finalmente por que el chico había estado "Ignorándolo" desde ayer.

* * *

Kurt sonrío divertido al ver la cara de desconcierto del joven. Estaba acostumbrado a ver los rostros de la gente cuando les decía de su condición, pero nunca ningún rostro le causo tanta ternura.

- No es nada, me alegra haberte ayudado- escribió Blaine en la libreta

Kurt tomo la pequeña libreta y anoto algo en ella: _"No es necesario que tu me escribas a mi, se leer los labios"_

-Oh, -dijo algo avergonzado el joven- bueno, en ese caso, soy Blaine- dijo muy lentamente y modulando exageradamente, tendiéndole luego una mano.

Kurt río ante los gestos exagerados que hacia el muchacho, y nuevamente escribió: _"jaja, eres muy gracioso.. No es necesario que modules tanto, habla normal, yo te entiendo igual"_

_-_ Oohh-dijo aun mas avergonzado Blaine.-bueno, yo, emm, soy nuevo aquí, y me gustaría conocer a alguien para charlar entre horas y en las clases.. tu.. em, crees que podríamos tomar un café o algo algún día?-Dijo un temeroso y avergonzado Blaine, mirándolo tímidamente- S..si tu quieres, claro- agrego apresuradamente

El repentino nerviosismo del chico causo mucha gracia a Kurt , que lo miraba divertido

-"_Por supuesto_"-escribió-"_te gustaría ir ahora? Tengo la tarde libre"_

Blaine no podía creer su suerte- Claro que si- respondió feliz, y los dos se encaminaron sin despegar su vista del otro, y sonriéndose tiernamente.

Llegaron al café, y justo cuando estaban por entrar, Kurt se paro en seco, asustando un poco a Blaine.

-Oh, em, estas bien?-pregunto el joven de cabello con gel, algo asustado y confundido

Le tomo unos minutos reaccionar a Kurt, tiempo en el que Blaine se asustaba mas y mas. Finalmente, Los ojos llorosos del castaño se cerraron lentamente, tomo su libreta y anoto: _"Blaine, este lugar me trae malos recuerdos. Podrías tu comprar el café y lo tomamos en el parque?"_

Al leer la nota, Blaine se preocupo un poco, pero acepto, y dejando a Kurt en un banco fuera del café, entro a hacer la fila.

Salio a los pocos minutos, con dos vasos de café para llevar.

-no sabia lo que querías, asi que me tome la libertad de elegir por ti, espero que sea de tu agrado.

Kurt tomo un sorbo, y ahora estando mas tranquilo, le hizo un gesto a Blaine de que todo estaba perfecto, y le dedico una calida sonrisa.

Llegaron a un parque, donde se sentaron sobre el pasto y observaban a unos niños que montaban barriletes alegremente.

-Bueno,-comenzó Blaine- Vas a decirme por que te bloqueaste asi en el café?

Kurt lo miro por un momento, y luego, resignándose comenzó a escribir.

Resumió un poco la historia, y obvio algunos detalles, porque era demasiado para escribirlo en una libretita de notas. Definitivamente debía encontrar otra manera de comunicarse con Blaine si iban a volverse amigos…

Blaine veía como el rostro del castaño se iba entristeciendo a medida que escribía, y se dio cuenta de que debería encontrar una forma distinta de comunicarse con Kurt.

Cuando el muchacho termino de escribir, apretó la libreta fuertemente contra su pecho, dio un largo suspiro y se la entrego a Blaine. El chico leyó atentamente todo lo que decía la libreta, y en un momento le dio la mano a su compañero para darle ánimos. Cuando termino de leer, instintivamente abrazo a Kurt. Ambos jóvenes tenían lágrimas asomándose por la comisura de sus ojos, y rápidamente las secaron mientras se dedicaban sonrisas comprensivas.

-No te preocupes, yo se que pronto volverás a hablar. Yo voy a ayudarte-dijo Blaine

Seguían sonriéndose cuando se percataron de que sus manos todavía estaban juntas.

-Ups, em, yo… lo siento- se disculpo torpe y apresuradamente Blaine, y ambos se sonrojaron y miraron para otro lado.

-Sabes,-intento cambiar de tema Blaine- ni bien te conocí ayer en la escuela, pese que eras un tonto engreído que me ignoraba-Dijo algo arrepentido, intentando alegrar un poco el ambiente. –Intente hablarte en tres ocasiones, y en ninguna me notaste- río Blaine-La ultima vez fue cuando intente advertirte sobre el piso enmantecado-

Kurt dio una sonrisa, esta vez un poco mas forzada. Pero Blaine pudo notar como su rostro volvía a entristecerse.

-Y.. bueno, por que te molestaban esos estupidos mastodontes?- pregunto a su compañero.

Kurt volvió a tomar la libreta y anoto: "_toda mi vida me molestaron por ser gay, y luego del accidente, el acoso solo se intensifico_"…se lo mostró a Blaine y luego continuo "_supongo que ahora tienen mas de que burlarse… me insultan todo el tiempo, y como saben que no puedo escucharlos, se las arreglaron para hacérmelo saber igual escribiendo notas y dejándolas en todos lados. Además de tirarme a los basureros, encerrarme en el cuarto del conserje, tirarme slushies o empujarme contra los casilleros. Pero lo de la mantequilla es algo nuevo_" Kurt río un poco cuando escribió la ultima parte.

La furia y el odio se hicieron presentes cuando Blaine leyó la carta, y se propuso hacer algo para ayudar a su nuevo…amigo.

Había terminado de leer, cuando noto a Kurt frotando su muñeca, quien le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa, y comprendió que el chico se había cansado de escribir tanto.

-Ven-le dijo- te acompaño hasta tu casa, deja descansar un poco a tu muñeca. Se paro y le oficio su mano. Kurt la tomo, y ambos comenzaron a caminar por el parque.

Al llegar a la casa de Kurt, Burt estaba en la puerta, esperándolo. Al verlo, el morocho se sobresalto, y recordó que no le había avisado a su papá que estaría fuera toda la tarde. Saco su celular, que estaba en silencio, y vio en la pantalla "quince llamadas perdidas y dieciocho mensajes" de Burt. –ups-penso-van a asesinarme por esto-

Y señalo el celular y luego a su papá a Blaine, quien entendió rápidamente.

-Oh, ya veo- dijo divertido Blaine- Bueno, nos vemos mañana, en ese caso… Fue…Fue muy lindo haber charlado contigo Kurt.-

_"Lo mismo digo, Blaine. Nos vemos mañana_" Y ambos se quedaron ahí parados, mirándose sin saber que hacer. Hasta que Kurt estiro torpemente una mano y Blaine la tomo algo avergonzado, estrechándola un buen rato–hasta luego!-dijo el segundo, y se dio la vuelta caminando totalmente colorado. Dejando a un risueño Kurt parado en el medio de la vereda.

El castaño se dio la vuelta y entro a su casa, pasando junto a su padre, diciéndole un "Hola" en lenguaje de señas.

Burt lo miro reprobatorio, y le respondió un "_hablaremos mas tarde de esto, no te escaparas tan fácilmente… quien era ese chico?"_

-"_es nuevo en la escuela, me invito un café y luego charlamos_"- Dijo Kurt dando un suspiro y subiendo rápidamente la escalera a su cuarto.

En dos partes distintas de la ciudad, en dos casas distintas, y al mismo tiempo, dos jóvenes se recostaban en sus respectivas camas, suspirando, y sin poder borrar las sonrisas de sus rostros, mientras se daban cuenta de que, efectivamente, se habían enamorado.

* * *

**Buuuueno, que les pareció? Fue demasiado tierno, no? Jajaj nunca había escrito algo "romántico" o tierno, siempre fue todo de acción o drama... pero creo que esta pequeña pizca de dulzura compensa el drama que se avecina! :o no más spoilers!**

**Bueno, uno pequeñito xD: ya escribí dos capítulos más de la historia! No puedo creerlo, es muy inusual en mi… pero no les miento cuando digo que no van a poder parar de leerlo, así como yo no puedo parar de escribirlo! En serio, se avecinan demasiadas cosas…**

**Hasta Pronto! No olviden dejar sus reviews! Muchos saludos,**

**-Roo**


	5. Capitulo 5: Comienzan los Problemas

**Capitulo 5:Comienzan los problemas**

Kurt y Blaine se habían vuelto muy amigos. Pasaban los días juntos, se conocían cada vez más, y ambos eran ya el mejor amigo del otro.

Una mañana, Kurt estaba en los pasillos, frente a su casillero, tomando los libros para su clase de Frances, cuando Blaine apareció, y le dijo un "_Hola, Kurt_" en perfecto lenguaje de señas. El morocho se quedo pasmado ante la acción, y le devolvió el saludo.

_"veras_,-Continuo Blaine, aun hablando lenguaje de señas- _Me di cuenta de que no podías seguir comunicándote escribiendo conmigo, y como no soy tan bueno leyendo los labios, decidí aprender a hablar por señas. Los chicos del club glee estuvieron enseñándome lo básico, era una sorpresa para ti"_

Como toda respuesta, Kurt comenzó a llorar, hecho que asusto un poco a Blaine, pero luego se calmo.

"_No vas a preguntarme por que lloro? O si estoy bien?"_ inquirió el joven secándose las lagrimas

-Si.. –Respondió con una pequeña sonrisa- estaba prestando atención a tu llanto...-Kurt lo miro extrañado

-Veras,-Se explico Blaine- se dice que al llorar, si la primera lágrima cae del lado izquierdo, la persona esta llorando de tristeza. Pero si cae primero del lado derecho, como en este caso, la persona llora de alegría, o felicidad.

-Creencia popular- agrego, alzando los hombros.- y bien? Que tan certero fue?-

Kurt lo miraba impresionado.- "_Si_"-, dijo-"_Nunca nadie se había tomado tantas molestias por mí a tan poco tiempo de conocerme. Gracias_"- dijo el muchacho de forma honesta y con una sonrisa sincera. Sin poder contenerse, lo abrazo, y se fueron caminando juntos hacia su próxima clase.

* * *

Unas horas después, Kurt estaba en el club Glee hablando con Santana y Brittany.

Como todos en el club glee, luego del accidente, las chicas habían aprendido a hablar sordomudo, y así se comunicaban con su amigo.

-"se los digo chicas",-decía el castaño-"Creo que me gusta". "pasamos casi todos los días juntos, y hasta se tomo el trabajo de aprender lenguaje de señas para comunicarse conmigo"- Dijo con aire soñador

-Bueno, yo también aprendí lenguaje de señas para comunicarme contigo y no te veo enamorado de mi- Bromeo Santana, provocando que Kurt le de un golpe amistoso en el hombro a modo de reproche

-Hola chicas- Dijo Blaine, que apenas llegaba y se estaba sentando junto al castaño - Kurt-

E hizo un ligero inclinamiento de cabeza, levantando una gorra imaginaria, lo que provoco la risa del joven, y unas miradas picaras de sus amigas.

* * *

Pero no todo era alegría en la vida de Kurt. El acoso siempre estaba presente, aunque afortunadamente, ahora Blaine estaba allí para ayudarlo en la mayoría de las veces.

Era la hora de Matemáticas. Blaine y Kurt estaban sentados juntos, en lo que parecía la clase mas aburrida de la historia. No paraban de dibujar garabatos en la hoja del otro, hasta que el profesor anoto en el pizarrón que todos sacaran la tarea que había que entregar ese día.

-"Oh, como pude olvidarlo?"- se maldijo mentalmente Kurt, y alzo la mano-"_Disculpe profesor, pero olvide mi tarea en el casillero.. Puedo ir a buscarla?"-_Pregunto

-"_De acuerdo señor Hummel, pero que no se repita"-_respondió con señas el profesor

Presuroso, Kurt se levanto de su asiento, y salio del aula, dirigiéndose hacia su casillero. Pero a mitad del pasillo, fue bloqueado por tres jugadores del equipo de Football que lo miraban sonrientes.

-Valla, valla, valla... pero que tenemos aquí?- se mofo uno de los jugadores, acercándose amenazadoramente hacia el castaño.

Kurt intento correr y alejarse de ellos, pero ni bien se dio vuelta, lo agarraron de los brazos y lo arrastraron hasta el baño. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, dos lo sujetaron mientras otro le ponía cinta adhesiva negra tapándole los ojos. Estaba tan ajustada que Kurt no solo no podía ver, sino que el más mínimo movimiento le dolía. Cuando terminaron, comenzaron a girarlo sin piedad, y muy bruscamente, y de repente lo dejaron parado en medio del baño, sin ninguna posibilidad de orientarse. No podía escuchar para localizarse, ni tampoco podía ver. Comenzó a tantear en el aire, desesperado por salir de ese lugar, cuando alguien lo empujo, y perdiendo el equilibrio cayó pesadamente al suelo. Alguien le ato las piernas para que no pudiera levantarse, y volviéndolo a girar una vez más, finalmente lo dejaron, alejándose a carcajadas y jactándose de su broma.

Kurt se sentía mareado, totalmente asustado, y desorientado. Intento moverse hasta una pared, como pudo, y allí se acurruco entre sus brazos, sollozando, y abrazándose a si mismo. Trato de despegarse la cinta de los ojos, pero era demasiado fuerte como para despegarla, y no podía encontrar el extremo. Desesperándose aun mas, comenzó a respirar muy rápido y a hiperventilarse, sintiendo claramente como el aire le faltaba.

* * *

Blaine seguía mirando aburrido al profesor que copiaba ejercicios en el pizarrón. Una mano sostenía su cabeza, y la otra jugueteaba distraídamente con un lápiz. Se inclino para decirle algo a su compañero, y fue ahí cuando recordó su ausencia. Se fijo en su reloj. Kurt se había ido hacia unos diez minutos, no pudo haber tardado tanto en buscar unos papeles. Su casillero no estaba tan lejos.

-Disculpe profesor- dijo levantando la mano- puedo ir al baño?-

-Si señor Anderson- respondió el adulto, cansinamente

Blaine le dedico una mirada extraña, y se pregunto si todos los profesores serian tan desganados y tan poco apasionados, mientras salía del aula en dirección al casillero del ojiazul.

En realidad no tenia que ir al baño, simplemente quería ver que había pasado con Kurt.

Recorrió los pasillos en busca de su amigo, y comenzó a preocuparse al no encontrarlo. Entonces decidió fijarse en el baño, y quedo shockeado al entrar y ver al morocho tendido en el suelo, llorando y prácticamente ahogándose, con cinta cubriendo sus ojos y piernas.

-Kurt!-Final mente reacciono, y corrió hacia el castaño-Kurt! Hay por Dios dime que estas bien, por favor

El ojiazul sintió que alguien corría hacia el, y se acurruco aun mas cuando pensó que podrían ser los jugadores que volvían para hacerle daño. Salto del miedo cuando sintió que esa persona le acariciaba el rostro, y aun seguía sin poder respirar con normalidad cuando esa persona comenzó a quitarle la cinta de los ojos. No podía dejar de temblar, y aunque intentaba mentalizarse para poder respirar con normalidad, no lo estaba logrando.

-_Au, au, aaauu_! _Para!-_ lloraba el morocho, pero ningún sonido se escuchaba, más que sus sollozos y su agitada respiración. Finalmente Blaine le saco el último trozo de cinta de los ojos a Kurt, quien abrió los ojos muy lentamente, acariciando la zona donde antes había estado la cinta, y ahora quedaba una terrible sensación de ardor. Parpadeo un poco, y cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a brillo de la luz y pudo ver quien era el que lo había ayudado, se lanzo hacia el y le dio un desesperado abrazo, volviendo a derramar lagrimas por sus lastimados ojos.

Luego de unos cuantos minutos sin separarse, Blaine tomo las manos de Kurt, lo miro a los ojos, y le pegunto si estaba bien.

_"_Blaine.. Yo-yo. Tuve tanto miedo, no podía ver ni escuchar nada, estaba tan desorientado"_-Intento decir Kurt, pero sus manos temblaban demasiado y las señas se confundían.

_-Cálmate, ya estoy aquí, no paso nada mas_- dijo tiernamente, volviendo a abrazarlo- _déjame ayudarte con eso_-pidió sacando la cinta adhesiva de las piernas de su amigo

_-ya esta_-Sonrío_.-"Puedes pararte?"-_ pregunto muy protectoramente, recibiendo una tímida afirmación por parte del castaño.

_-"Bien, ven aquí"_- y lo dirigió lentamente hacia un lavamanos.-_Cierra tus ojos_- indico, y comenzó a refrescar la cara del ojiazul, especialmente donde había estado la cinta. Al terminar tomo unas toallas de papel, y le seco el rostro con mucha delicadeza.-_Listo, como nuevo_-sonrío tiernamente

_-"Gracias Blaine.. Yo, solo.. Gracias. No se que hubiese pasado si no hubieses aparecido para salvarme"-_ y luego de un ultimo abrazo, salieron juntos tomados de la mano del baño.

_-"En serio preferiría irme a mi casa Blaine, aun me duelen los ojos, y me cuesta un poco respirar_"- Un odio asesino hacia los que le hicieron eso a Kurt invadió al pelinegro, y asintió a regañadientes.

-"_de acuerdo"-_agrego, aprentando aun mas la mano del castaño.

Ambos iban caminando, tomados de las manos, cuando al doblar por el pasillo se toparon con los jugadores que habían molestado a Kurt. Este, al verlos, dio un brinco de sorpresa, y su cuerpo se tenso, presa del pánico. Sus ojos, aterrados, miraban a aquellos jóvenes que se acercaban con sonrisas en los rostros.

Blaine noto el cambio en su amigo, e instintivamente dio un paso al frente, quedando así cubriendo al castaño.

-Que pasa Homo, estuviste llorando en el baño?-se mofaron

-A caso no tuviste suficiente? No aprendiste nada? Que sigues paseándote por aquí esparciendo lo gay por todos lados junto a tu novio el marica Anderson?- dijo el mas alto de los tres, a lo que sus amigos rieron y chocaron palmas

Kurt cerraba los ojos recordando aquellos aterradores minutos donde estuvo totalmente perdido e incapaz de hacer algo, y apretaba cada vez mas fuerte la mano de Blaine, casi hasta el punto de hacerle daño. Blaine noto el miedo en su amigo, y estaba dispuesto a rodear a los jugadores y marcharse, cuando dos de ellos lo agarraron y lo empujaron contra los casilleros. Kurt se sobresalto, e intento quitarlos de encima, pero el tercero lo empujo contra otro casillero.

Cuando Blaine vio que estamparon a Kurt junto a el, algo en su interior reacciono, y sacando fuerzas quien sabe de donde, dio un puñetazo en la cara a uno de sus captores, y una patada en la ingle al otro. Después de todo, no había tomado clases de boxeo en vano.

Estaba intentando librar a Kurt del último chico, cuando uno de los jugadores se levando y le dio un tacle, haciendo que cayera dolorosamente sobre su espalda. Una vez en el piso, el jugador comenzó a patearlo, y Blaine se defendía lo mejor que podía, pero no era suficiente.

El castaño veía la escena aterrado, y cuando ya no resistió mas, empujo al jugador que lo retenía, y corrió hacia donde estaban los que estaban golpeando a Blaine. Se armo de valor, y cuando el jugador dejo a Blaine y se aceraba peligrosamente hacia Kurt, el le dio un poderoso derechazo, haciendo que el otro perdiera al equilibrio, y cayera al piso. Los demás jugadores y Blaine lo miraban pasmados, pero Kurt pareció no darse cuenta, y rápidamente, tomo a Blaine de la mano y salieron juntos de la escuela a paso veloz.

Cuando estaban en el estacionamiento, Kurt saco las llaves de su camioneta, y se disponía a abrirla, cuando se percato de que Blaine seguía mirándolo.

-_Estas bien?-_ indico Kurt con señas, pero al hacer la seña final hizo un gesto de dolor, y se tomo su mano, apreciando los nudillos, que comenzaban a sangrar.

-_Si, yo..Yo, estoy bien... pero… tu…Wow!_ _Digo Wow_!- respondió asombrado- _Kurt, ese derechazo fue increíble? Donde aprendiste a golpear tan bien? Digo yo hice boxeo, pero tu?..._

Kurt sonrío, adulado- "_Bueno, cuando mi papa se entero del acoso, estaba empecinado en querer cambiarme de colegio… me costo hacerle entender que aunque en la escuela ya no me molestarían, siempre habrían personas que si, en las calles, en las tiendas, en la universidad, en todos lados. Y el insistió en que al menos le dejara enseñarme como defenderme en caso de una emergencia… estoy totalmente en contra de la violencia, y nunca antes había golpeado a alguien, pero ellos realmente se lo merecían"-_Sonrío

-"_Bueno, que hacemos ahora?"-_ pregunto Blaine- "_debemos curar tu mano"-_agrego

-"_bah, no esta tan mal",_ "_ya casi ni duele"- _dijo divertido el castaño.-"_De acuerdo, iría a casa, pero no quiero que papa se de cuenta.. Lo que menos necesita ahora es enterarse de que a su hijo lo golpean en la escuela"_-señalo un poco mas triste.

-QUE?- Soltó Blaine, sin darse cuenta hablando normal de nuevo-tu papa no lo sabe? Pero dijiste que lo sabía?!

-"_Ups"- _articulo algo avergonzado el castaño- "_Bueno.. el lo sabia, pero luego ocurrió su infarto, y un tiempo después mi accidente… y … bueno, le dije que luego de lo que me paso la gente ya no me molestaba porque entendía mi discapacidad_"…

-Kurt!- Dijo molesto Blaine- _"pero eso es mentira! El acoso solo empeoro desde que tuviste tu accidente, tu lo dijiste"_

_-Si.. Pero que querías que hiciera? El iba a cambiarme de colegio! En fin.. Que hay de tu casa? Nunca hemos ido a tu casa ahora que lo pienso_…

Blaine trago saliva pesadamente_-Bueno.. em, yo…_-señalaba, deteniéndose en cada palabra nerviosamente

-_tu_...- lo animo Kurt

-agg, de acuerdo, ven, vamos a vendarte la mano a la enfermería y luego a por un café... es algo.. Es algo complicado- Dijo Blaine finalmente, rindiéndose a revelar su más grande secreto.

-de acuerdo.. –indico algo confundido Kurt, tomando con su mano sana la de Blaine

* * *

Hola a todos y todas! Que les parecio el capitulo!? Tuvo romance, drama, accion.. un poco de todo :P jejeje

**Miiil Gracias a los reviews, a los seguidores y a los favoritos! No saben como alegran mis tardes o mis noches desvelada cuando escribo :') **

**En fin, espero que les vaya gustando la historia! Y vieron que estoy actualizando mas seguido? eh eh? jajaja sepan diculpar si no actualizo taan seguido, pero estoy intentando hacerlo cada dos o tres dias.**

**En fin, muchos saludos! No olviden comentar que les parecio! **

**besos!**

**-Roo**


	6. Capitulo 6: La historia de Blaine

**Capitulo 6: La Historia de Blaine**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Recuerden que lo que esta en cursiva, son diálogos en lenguaje de señas, y lo que esta entre comillas y en cursiva, esta escrito.**

**Sin mas aclaraciones, que disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Estaban saliendo de la enfermería de la escuela. Kurt ya tenia su mano vendada, y a Blaine lo habían revisado por las dudas, pero apenas tenia unos moretones. Viajaron hasta la cafetería, donde hicieron su pedido, Kurt todavía esperándolo a fuera, sin atreverse a entrar. Cuando ya tuvieron sus cafés, comenzaron a caminar dando vueltas al parque.

-_Y bien..._ -comenzó a indicar Kurt- _Me vas a decir finalmente por que no he sabido nada de tus padres, o nunca he podido ir a tu casa?_

Blaine lo miraba, una mezcla entre asustado y lastimoso, obviamente teniendo un conflicto interno-Okey… -suspiro

-_veras,_ -comenzó a contar Blaine, algo resignado- La razón por la que nunca te he contado de mis padres, es porque... bueno, no he hablado con ellos en años

Kurt se atraganto con su café al oír esto, y comenzó a toser-_Yo..Yo, lo siento… no debí preguntarte, obviamente es un tema que te incomoda_- se disculpo

_-No, no es para tanto… es decir, lo fue en su momento, pero ahora estoy bien-_ respondió, dándole una tímida sonrisa

_"-Bueno_-retomo- resulta que mis padres se enteraron de que era gay no por mi mismo… veras, mi familia siempre estuvo en una buena posición económica, y ocupa cierto rango social bastante elevado. Mi padre organiza todos los años fiestas con sus empleados, amigos, conocidos... mucha gente importante. Mi padre quería impresionarlos, siempre le importo demasiado la opinión de la gente. Ese año, la fiesta estaba transcurriendo con normalidad, hasta un momento que cambio mi vida para siempre.

Yo pensaba decirle a mi padre que era gay, pero con los preparativos de la fiesta nunca tenia tiempo de escucharme. Así que decidí postergarlo para luego del evento.

En un momento de la fiesta, mi padre tomo el micrófono, y anuncio delante de todos que próximamente las empresas Anderson y Clarington se asociarían, ya que los hijos de los dueños se casarían en un futuro. Yo me atragante con mi ponche cuando escuche eso, y lo mire con desesperación. Pero en ese momento todos empezaron a aplaudir, y prácticamente me arrastraron hacia el escenario. Mientras yo subía obligado por una escalera, en frente mio, por la otra escalera, una chica muy bonita también era arrastrada arriba del escenario. Tenia puesto un elegante vestido color verde agua, y era pelirroja, con unos ojos celestes. En serio era preciosa, pero yo no estaba interesado en las mujeres. Pude ver por la expresión en su rostro que la noticia también la había tomado por sorpresa. Estaba shockeado, sobre el escenario y toda la gente aplaudía y entonces todo ocurrió: "-_Como va a casarse con una chica, si el es gay?"_Alguien en el fondo, que no alcance a distinguir lo había gritado. No fue una pregunta, fue obviamente mal intencionado, y todo el mundo dejo de aplaudir. Mi padre iracundo le grito que no volviera a decir tal insulto hacia mi persona, que estaba ofendiendo el honor familiar al hacer acusaciones falsas, y llamo a seguridad.

Yo solo quería desaparecer. Sentía como el aire me faltaba, todas las miradas puestas en mi…

-Papa…-le dije-Eso..Eso es verdad.

Mi madre que estaba junto al escenario boqueo, quedándose atónita. Mi padre, que estaba intentando localizar al que había gritado, se quedo petrificado. Giro lentamente, me miro con confusión, y pude notar que estaba nervioso.-vamos hijo, eso...eso no es verdad…cierto? Cierto?- Decía entre una mezcla de nerviosismo extremo, mirada de "cállate", y pánico. Su mirada se alternaba nerviosamente entre todas las personas del público, y yo, dirigiendo pequeñas risas y signos de disculpa intentando convencer a todos de que era un error. Pero el silencio y el asombro eran totales, y la tensión en el ambiente podía cortarse con cuchillo.

-No papa. Es cierto, pensaba decírtelo pronto, pero haz estado muy ocupad...- pero no pude terminar. Una cachetada bien dirigida impacto en un costado de mi cara, dejándome atónito y dolido

La risa nerviosa de su rostro había desaparecido, y ahora la ocupaba una mueca de odio y frustración –Tu, no te andarás con esos cuentos mientras vivas en esta casa. Nos has humillado a tu madre y a mí, y eso no tiene perdón. Retráctate inmediatamente, si es que aun conservas dignidad- dijo escupiendo odio

-No.- le dije firmemente.-Papa, te guste o no, soy gay, y no puedes cambiar lo que soy. Por favor, déjame explicarte, ven y charlem… -pero de nuevo fui cortado. No por una cachetada esta vez, sino por un chasquido de dedos. Seguridad subió al escenario. Los "ohhs" de sorpresa no tardaron en llegar, y mi mirada iba de el rostro de desprecio de mi padre, a los dos guardaespaldas que estaban a cada costado de el

-Papa.. soy tu hijo, déjame explicar…

-No hay nada que explicar- volvió a cortarme. Seguridad, llévense a mi hijo fuera de mi fiesta. Tienes una hora para empacar tus maletas e irte. A partir de hoy ya no vivirás en esta casa.

Mi cara, debió haber sido increíble.. estaba atónito, dolido, mi propio padre me odiaba, me acababa de echar de mi propia casa.

-Que?!- grite, aun shockeado- NO PUEDES ECHARME DE MI PROPIA CASA POR SER GAY!

Volvió a chasquear los dedos, y los dos hombres me tomaron por los brazos. En ese momento ya no pude más, y mientras me arrastraban fuera, grite. Le implore que me dejara explicarle, le implore que lo pensara, que yo era su hijo. Las lagrimas de impotencia y dolor caían por mi rostro, y aun así el nunca rompió el contacto visual, y su semblante nunca se suavizo. El odio había quedado impregnado en el.

En ese momento, hubiera preferido la cachetada. En ese momento, un golpe habría dolido menos. Cada una de sus palabras, el odio con el que las decía, la expresión de desprecio en su rostro... y mi madre… ella lloraba, y todo el tiempo imploraba que le dijera que era mentira a mi padre. Eso era increíble, mi propia madre queriendo que mienta sobre quien soy.

Esa noche prepare las maletas, y una hora exacta después, los agentes de seguridad volvieron y me arrastraron fuera. Había empacado muy poco, y entre mis cosas tenia algunos ahorros. No eran malos, al contrario, era bastante, pero no lo suficiente para vivir. Esa noche me quede en un hotel, y al otro día volví a casa, pero no me dejaron pasar. En un momento, mi madre salio, mirando para todos lados que nadie la estuviera vigilando. Con rapidez me dio unas llaves, un papel con una dirección y un sobre con algo de dinero. Antes de volver a entrar, volvió a implorar que me retractara, y eso solo me dolió más: mi propia madre intentando hacer que mienta sobre quien soy. Le negué, y sin siquiera despedirse, volvió a entrar a la casa. Cuando me alejaba, pude distinguir el inconfundible sonido de una cachetada, y los insultos de mi padre hacia mi madre.

Al otro día me mude a la casa. Era pequeña, pero perfecta para mí. Me costo demasiado adaptarme, y no había noche en que no recordara lo ocurrido. Seguí yendo a mi anterior escuela, pero hace unos meses el dinero que tenia ahorrado comenzó a acabarse, y aunque tenia un trabajo, no alcanzaba para pagar la cuota de la escuela privada. Ese es el motivo por el que me cambie a Mackenley.

Desde entonces mi vida no ha sido fácil, pero me las he arreglado bastante bien... y ya van a hacer casi dos años desde que hable por ultima vez con mis padres."

Blaine termino la última seña, finalizando su relato, y con una sonrisa triste miro a su acompañante.

Kurt había prestado atención a todos los gestos que Blaine hacia contando su relato. Había entendido cada palabra, y a la mitad de la historia no había resistido más, y había dado rienda suelta a sus emociones. Pequeñas lágrimas de cocodrilo caían por sus mejillas, y ligeros sollozos se le escapaban, cosa que no había pasado inadvertida para Blaine.

_-heey, no llores_- lo tranquilizo –secando sus lagrimas-_Ahora ya estoy bien_- y le dedico una tierna sonrisa

_-Estoy bien desde que te conocí-_agrego, provocando un ligero rubor en sus mejillas

El castaño lo había visto y no lo creía. Pudo notar como el mismo se estaba ruborizando.

_-Yo... yo tambien estoy mejor desde que te conoci_- admitio timidamente Kurt

Ambos se quedaron mirándose un largo rato, hasta que se dieron cuenta, y rápidamente desviaron sus miradas.

Comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la casa de Kurt.

Entonces Blaine se armo de valor.

_-Kurt, yo_…-comenzó- _Yo… desde que te conocí supe que eras especial. El primer día no podía dejar de mirarte… Luego nos conocimos, y no he podido dejar de pensar en ti…Cada vez que charlamos, sin estar específicamente hablando-rió- se siente tan bien… Una sonrisa aparece en mi rostro cuando te veo, y me entristezco cuando no vienes a clases, o no vamos por un café juntos. Sin poder escuchar, y sin poder hablar, eres la mejor persona que he conocido para charlar. Yo… creo que tu.._

Kurt lo veía muy atentamente. No podía creerlo. Blaine estaba a punto de decir lo que el pensaba que iba a decir? Su corazón no latía más rápido porque no podía.

Lentamente, los rostros de ambos se fueron acercando, hasta quedar casi pegados, sus labios tan cerca de lo que seria su primer beso, el de ambos, y solo los separaban unos pocos centímetros. Y de repente…

-Kurt! Hey Kurt!- Burt estaba en la puerta de su casa, haciendo señas a su hijo para que entrara.

El grito había hecho a Blaine saltar, y Kurt salto también, al ver la reacción de Blaine.

No. Podia. Creerlo. Estuvo a segundos de lo que seria uno de los momentos mas importantes de su vida, y su padre acababa de arruinarlo.

Miro a Blaine pidiéndole disculpas, y el morocho lo miraba divertido.-No hay problema, nos veremos mañana- le dijo Blaine

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, saludo desde lejos al padre de Kurt, el que le devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza, y emprendió el regreso a su casa.

Kurt entro precipitadamente a la casa, y dio una mirada asesina a su padre. –_Hey, no te enojes conmigo_!- se defendió algo divertido Burt

Kurt lo miro suspicaz, y enviándole un claro: _"te detesto_"

Esta vez Burt río. Lamentaba haber arruinado a propósito el momento, y sabia que su hijo lo mataría, pero era un padre, y debía asegurarse de que ese tal "Blaine" no era un chico que intentaba aprovecharse de su hijo.

Kurt le dirigió una ultima mirada de aborrecimiento, y subió a su cuarto, recostándose en su cama. Cerró los ojos, y se durmió, asimilando todo lo que había pasado en el día. Una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, mientras se quedaba dormido.

* * *

**Holaa! Perdon por no haber actualizado, se vienen semanas con muchas tareas y trabajos en la escuela... Tal vez los capitulos no son taan largos como me gustaria, pero necesito cortarlos aca para que la historia quede con algo de suspenso ;) **

**Ademas, el proximo capitulo va a ser mas largo porque van a pasar... cosas... jejeje ya se van a enterar!**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, y no olviden dejar de comentar que les parecio :) en serio adoro leer sus reviews, y los comentarios y el apoyo de todos los que leen me inspira a seguir escribiendo :D**

**Gracias a los que comantaron, a los follows y a los favoritos!**

**Y a los reviews que no respondi, por mensaje, les agradezco los datos y las ideas, y es probable que las tenga en cuenta para algun momento de la historia :)**

**Espero que tengan un lindo finde! Nos vemos pronto!**

**-Roo**


	7. Capitulo 7: Un sonido en el silencio

**Capitulo 7: Un sonido en el silencio**

Kurt caminaba por los pasillos de la abarrotada escuela. A pesar de que lo habían empujado varias veces, y le habían pegado carteles con frases ofensivas en la espalda, estaba de buen humor. Todavía no había podido olvidar que hacia unos días, casi confeso su amor a Blaine, y mejor aun, se había enterado que era correspondido. Por eso, a pesar de que lo molestaban, simplemente bastaba con cerrar los ojos, respirar lentamente, recordar su casi primer beso, y automáticamente una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro.

Al otro extremo del pasillo, también se acercaba caminando Blaine.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa Blaine cuando se hubo acercado

-_Hola_- correspondió con otra sonrisa el castaño

_-y_..-comenzó Blaine- _tienes planes para esta tarde? En The Lima Bean están promocionando un nuevo café, y tengo ganas de ver que tal esta. Podríamos ir juntos si quieres_

_Oh, eso seria genial-_admitió Kurt- _Pero no puedo, lo siento…-_Continuo, con una mueca de tristeza- _tengo cita con el doctor. Supuestamente es el mejor otorrinolaringólogo de todo Ohio, y solo estará unos días en Lima, porque esta aquí por una conferencia o algo así… y papa lo vio en las noticias, e insiste en que vallamos…_

_-Kurt! Eso es genial! Por que estas triste entonces?-_

_-Es que_…-Continuo- _no lo se, no tengo ganas de seguir visitando doctores…tienes una idea de la cantidad que he visitado? Y no me han dicho mucho, más que el daño es irreversible. No necesito volver a ver a otro que solo me lo recuerde_.

_-hey_- Dijo Blaine con una pequeña sonrisa asomando en su rostro, y tomándolo de las manos delicadamente_- Debes prometerme, que nunca dejaras de intentarlo. No pierdas la fe, los conocimientos avanzan, nuevas cosas son inventadas a diario, cada vez hay más médicos y científicos. No te rindas aun, tal vez pronto se encuentre una cura o algo que pueda ayudarte a volver a oír. _

_-No lo se Blaine_…-Replico el castaño

_-Mira, te propongo algo-_Dijo algo mas animado el morocho- _Si es que tu padre me lo permite, hoy te acompañare a ver al medico, y me quedare todo el tiempo junto a ti. Y si te sirve de algo, podría acompañarte mas seguido, incluso a la fonoaudióloga. Que te parece?_

_-Tu...harías eso por mi?-_ Respondió Kurt con una tímida sonrisa implantada en su rostro

-¡_Por supuesto que si!- ¡Por algo somos…-_ Pero Blaine no supo como continuar esa frase. Amigos eran, eso seguro… hasta podría decirse que mejores amigos, y algo mas. Era obvio que ambos se gustaban, y podrían considerarse "Novios"… pero… ninguno de los dos se le había declarado al otro aun, era un punto que ambos evitaban siempre que podían…

Parecieron horas en la mente de Blaine, pero afortunadamente solo habían pasado segundos, y luego sonó el timbre, interrumpiendo la respuesta del chico -"Salvado por la campana"- pensó irónicamente

-Ven- Kurt lo tomo por un brazo, y ambos se dirigieron al club glee.

* * *

Los chicos estaban sentados en la sala del coro. Blaine estaba en el frente, junto con Rachel, y ambos estaban cantando un dueto juntos. Todos los aclamaban por lo bien que cantaban, y nadie les despegaba los ojos de encima, mientras reían y aplaudían eufóricos, contagiados por la emoción del momento. Todos, o casi todos estaban felices.

Kurt estaba sentado en una silla, algo apartado del resto. A pesar de que no podía oír, notaba la pasión con la que sus amigos cantaban, y de alguna forma, sabia que estaban cantando bien. Más allá de que sus amigos los aplaudían, el sabia, por aproximación que estaban cantando bien, o por lo menos entonando correctamente por las vibraciones de sus voces. Kurt, de alguna forma sentía las vibraciones en su silla, en el suelo y en las paredes, porque sus otros sentidos se habían desarrollado, y adaptado a no escuchar, dándole esta capacidad. No era un método exacto, ni mucho menos creíble del todo, ya que solo funcionaba con cantantes de voces poderosas, que alcanzaran notas muy altas, o muy bajas. Los dos extremos. Y Rachel y Blaine los alcanzaban, y vaya que si.

Estaba feliz por la presentación que sus amigos estaban dando, pero no podía evitar sentirse nostálgico. Le era muy difícil olvidar que el también había cantado en una época, y que era muy bueno, de hecho. Le costaba borrar los recuerdos de la emoción que le provocaba el canto, y lo libre que lo hacia sentir expresarse con canciones.

Estaba tan sumido en sus pensamientos, que apenas noto cuando terminaron, y aplaudió mecánicamente, forzando una sonrisa cuando Blaine volvió y se sentó a su lado.

_-Hey, no estés triste_- Comento su amigo, dándose cuenta del estado de Kurt_- recuerda que me prometiste que no te ibas a rendir, y yo tengo fe en que algún día volverás a escuchar._

El timbre sonó, y los chicos comenzaron a abandonar el lugar, pero ni Kurt ni Blaine se movían de sus asientos.

_-Como puedes saberlo?_… -Pregunto tristemente el castaño, retomando el tema

_-Simplemente lo se, así como se que pronto volverás a hablar- _Completo, dedicándole una sonrisa sincera, y extendiendo sus brazos en un gesto de abrazo

_-Gracias_- dijo Kurt, correspondiendo al abrazo. Y entonces algo extraño ocurrió.

Kurt se separo bruscamente de Blaine, mirando detrás de este.

Blaine al ver la reacción del morocho, también se sobresalto_:-Que pasa Kurt_?

_-Blaine_…-indico el castaño, con una sonrisa creciente- _Mira ese cartel holografico, el de la pared_-señalo hacia la pared que estaba detrás de su amigo

El chico giro, algo extrañado, pero solo vio un cartel, de esos en los que la figura pareciera moverse dependiendo de cómo se mire

_-Es..Solo un holograma, y tiene una especie de rectángulo rojo en el...-_ dijo aun mas extrañado

_-Si, pero_...-Salto de su silla y se acerco a la pared- _Míralo de nuevo, no sientes nada?_

_-Em.. me estas asustando Kurt_…-Dijo una mezcla de extrañado y divertido

_-En serio no sientes nada?_-respondió el castaño, un poco menos animado ahora mientras su sonrisa desaparecía lentamente

_-nopo, nada- tu si_?-Pregunto

_-Si... es raro, pero siento.. Como que… como si escuchara una pequeña tonada, una muy breve melodía cuando veo este… rectángulo? Rojo que se mueve… es muy extraño... ya se! Blaine! Háblame! Toca algún instrumento! Tal vez estoy volviendo a oír_!-La sonrisa del castaño volvió en todo su esplendor, y la emoción en su rostro se hizo presente

_-Wow! En serio_?-Blaine se dio cuenta de que seguía hablando en señas-Perdón- Aclaro esta vez hablando-puedes oírme?

La sonrisa de Kurt decayó un poco_-No.. No puedo_-_Y tal vez algún instrumento_?

Ambos empezaron a tocar los instrumentos, muy apurados, creando pequeñas sinfonías, pero el castaño seguía sin oír nada.

_-Que extraño_…-comento desconcertado el joven- _Puedo jurar que escucho una pequeña melodía al ver este cartel- Oh, por favor no pienses que estoy loco- _Agrego, al ver la cara de desconcierto de su amigo

_-Que? Noo_- respondió Blaine saliendo de su ensimismamiento_- es que no le encuentro una explicación_-dijo sencillamente alzándose de hombros

Kurt tomo el cuadro, y se acerco a su profesor-_mr. Schuester, disculpe, pero sabe que es esto_?-pregunto mostrándole el holograma

-Lo siento Kurt, ni idea… estaba ahí desde hace mucho antes que esta sala sea utilizada para el club glee-respondió

-Ah.. Ya veo- dijo un pensativo Kurt-Le molesta si lo tomo prestado por unos días?

-No hay problema, puedes quedártelo si quieres, dudo que alguien note siquiera su ausencia

-En serio? Muchas gracias! Voy a investigar que es esto, y por que escucho esta melodía cuando lo veo… Gracias mr. Shue, nos vemos mañana!-Y de un solo movimiento tomo su mochila, el brazo de Blaine, y prácticamente salio corriendo del salón.

* * *

Esa misma tarde, luego de que Burt aceptara que Blaine los acompañara al medico, se encontraban los tres en la sala de espera del consultorio.

-Kurt Hummel-Llamo la secretaria

Blaine palmeo el hombro del joven, indicándole que lo estaban llamando. Kurt tomo una fuerte inspiración, y se levanto de su asiento, indicando hacia la puerta que señalaba la recepcionista. Burt y Blaine lo siguieron momentos después.

-Buenas tardes a todos, soy el doctor Elías Fráncfort. Kurt, puedes entenderme si hablo normal, cierto?

_-Claro, se leer los labios-_ respondió con señas el castaño.

-De acuerdo. Veamos, cuéntenme que fue lo que paso, y muéstrenme los estudios que le realizaron a Kurt

Luego de que el doctor escucho el relato contado por Burt, los detalles que agregaba Kurt, y después de revisar minuciosamente todos los resultados de los análisis, dio su opinión.

-Bueno, esto es algo mas complicado de lo que parece…-Dijo negando lentamente con la cabeza. –Te has realizado muchas intervenciones, y has probado con muchas terapias, y ninguna ha dado resultado. Aunque, por lo que se ve… se podría llegar a realizar una operación en un futuro

El rostro de los tres presentes se ilumino de repente, y ambos prestaron más atención aun, luego de las palabras del doctor

-Verán…-Continuo- Existe una ligera posibilidad de que si se opera, pueda recuperar parte de la audición. Lamentablemente no se podrá recuperar del todo, pero al menos podríamos llegar a hacer que vuelva a funcionar un 20% de sus oídos.

Al entender al doctor, la sonrisa de Kurt iba en aumento, pero de pronto decayó, cuando noto la seriedad con la que el doctor seguía hablando

-Bueno, esas son las buenas noticias. Las malas, por otro lado, son que la operación si es que se realiza, tendrá que realizarse como mínimo en dos o tres años…

Kurt boqueo al ver al doctor decir eso.

-QUE?- Casi gritaron Blaine y Burt al oírlo

-Tres años? Por que hay que esperar tanto tiempo?-reprocho algo enojado Burt

-Verán,-comenzó nuevamente el medico- El daño que Kurt sufrió en sus oídos fue terrible. Los tímpanos poseen grandes agujeros, y la coclea quedo casi destruida. Los tímpanos están tan dañados, que aunque pasaron meses aun no han comenzado a cicatrizar. Debemos esperar años, y ayudarlos a sanar con medicina y operaciones. Una vez que el daño en los tímpanos se haya curado, recién ahí podremos realizar un implante coclear. Luego de estos dos o tres años, realizaremos una operación, que es bastante riesgosa, debo aclarar, y remplazaremos esta parte del oído, con un implante. Si todo sale bien, unas semanas o meses luego de la operación, los zumbidos pasaran, y tus oídos deberían acostumbrarse al implante, por lo que teóricamente volverías a escuchar.

Si aceptan el tratamiento, deben saber que no es nada sencillo. Las múltiples operaciones provocan mucho dolor y molestias, además de que no es nada barato.

Cuando el doctor termino de hablar, todos estaban shockeados.

Kurt, principalmente se hallaba boquiabierto, mirando expectante y confundido, cuando se percato que el doctor, su padre y Blaine lo miraban fijamente.

-Hijo, ya viste lo que dijo el doctor... necesitas algo de tiempo para pensarlo? Quieres que…-comenzó Burt, pero fue cortado por un gesto de la mano de su hijo

_-Voy a hacerlo_.-señalo con seguridad

-Estas seguro? Escuchaste que tardaría años, además de que es difícil, y doloroso…

-_Si, estoy seguro_-Confirmo- _después de todo, no tengo mucho que perder. Además, le prometí a alguien que haría todo lo posible para recuperarme-_termino con una calida sonrisa, mirando instintivamente a Blaine, quien le tomo de las manos y el devolvió la sonrisa

Burt miraba algo extrañado la escena, y como su hijo y su nuevo "amigo" parecían haberse olvidado que el y el medico aun seguían ahí, y los estaban observando.

-de acuerdo-accedió el padre- lo haremos.

-Perfecto, creo que es la mejor opción- respondió honestamente el medico-Ahora, necesito que firmen aquí, y la semana que viene comenzaremos con el tratamiento.

Luego de mucho papeleo, más charlas informativas, y varias preguntas del medico hacia Kurt acerca de sus sesiones con la fonoaudióloga, finalmente estaban levantándose para retirarse, cuando Kurt recordó que había traído el extraño cartel para mostrárselo al doctor Fráncfort.

_-Mire_-le indico_- hoy vi este cartel en una sala de mi escuela, y paso algo.. Extraño, yo_…-pero fue cortado por el doctor

-Mhh…-dijo pensativo, con una sonrisa formándosele en el rostro mientras miraba entretenido el cartel que el castaño le había tendido-déjame adivinar… escuchaste una especie de melodía?-adivino

_-Pues, si_….- señalo Kurt, algo impactado-_Como lo supo?-_ pregunto extrañado

-veamos...-dijo el doctor, escribiendo algo en su computadora, y girando la pantalla para que Kurt la viera- Mira este pequeño video

El joven boqueo al ver el video, y una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. –_Música_…-dijo pasmado-_Escucho música!_!-señalo aun mas confiado

El video consistía de unas simples líneas, que se movían sincronizadamente sobre un fondo negro, subiendo y bajando.

-Muy interesante- dijo con una sonrisa el medico

Bueno, Kurt, de hecho, no estas escuchándolo. Estas imaginándolo. Posees una rara enfermedad que…

-_Que?-_lo corto-_Estoy enfermo?_

-Espera, déjame terminar- indico algo animado el doctor.- No me exprese con claridad. Posees una enfermedad, que solo es enfermedad por el concepto de la palabra. A mi me gusta llamarlo, capacidad. Ahora, como decía, posees una increíble capacidad, que se da en apenas un 3% de la población mundial, Kurt. Tienes Sinestesia. La sinestesia es una enfermedad que poseen pocas personas, y algunos ni siquiera se dan cuenta de que la poseen. Hay muchas variantes de esta enfermedad. Es una mezcla de los sentidos. Por ejemplo, hay gente que ve colores al escuchar determinados sonidos, otros saborean involuntariamente los colores, los hay que son capaces de ver formas geométricas de modo involuntario. Tu en tu caso, puedes "escuchar" determinados colores.

_Voy a darte unos cuantos videos, te sorprendería la cantidad de canciones para cenestésicos que existen, en videos mucho más complejos, con líneas y figuras de muchos colores. Viéndolos, podrás escuchar música. Esto explica como pudiste oír la melodía al ver este cuadro._

-_Wow_...-articulo Kurt-_Eso seria genial_- admitió con una sonrisa

-De acuerdo, yo te los enviare entonces. Nos vemos la próxima semana, cuídense- se despidió el licenciado.

En el regreso a casa, Kurt se encontraba recostado sobre el hombro de Blaine el la parte trasera de la camioneta, y observaba el cuadro.

-"Quiero memorizar esta tonada por siempre"- pensó- después de todo, es lo primero que oigo en mucho tiempo.

Y con este pensamiento, se durmió, tomado de la mano junto a Blaine, viendo que, ese no había sido un día nada malo.

Pronto se daría cuenta de que el destino lo pondría a prueba nuevamente, con el desafortunado incidente que ocurriría el día siguiente en la escuela…

* * *

**Holaa! Como están? Primero que todo, perdón! Se que fui muy mala al no actualizar en dos semanas enteras, pero en la escuela estamos con cierre de trimestre, y casi no tuve tiempo libre! Aunque intente compensarlo escribiendo más largo este cap. Pero no desesperemos, que ya queda poco para que acabe la escuela, y entonces a actualizar cada dos o tres días! Wiii jejee**

**Ahora, que les pareció? Dude mucho sobre poner o no la ultima línea, pero la crueldad me gano y los dejare con la intriga de lo que pasara (? Jajajaja**

**Bueno, para los que le interese, la mayoría de los datos que escribí son reales. Me informe bastante sobre el tema, y si hay algún error, sepan disculpar y entiendan que es una ficción esctira por una mera fanática con conocimientos muuy básicos sobre enfermedades y audición: P**

**Ahora si, si les gusto no olviden decirme que les pareció, y si no, por supuesto que también. Muchos me han dado consejos, y datos muy interesantes, y sepan que los voy a tener en cuenta, si es que todavía no lo hice.**

**Mil gracias por comentar, por sus follows y favoritos. Me hacen muy feliz!**

**A los viejos lectores espero que les vaya gustando el fic, y a los nuevos, pues Bienvenidos!**

**Nos leemos pronto, -Roo**


End file.
